


The Cool Uncle

by Jake_the_space_cat



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Family, Gen, Headcanon, Original Character(s), Responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake_the_space_cat/pseuds/Jake_the_space_cat
Summary: The Warrior of Light makes sure his nephew doesn't get in *too* much trouble.
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 2





	The Cool Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'what has your character taken blame for - especially when they were, at most, partially responsible?'
> 
> My WoL's Camille Delane, a Hyur Highlander and infant Ala Mhigan refugee from Theodoric's rule; his parents died fleeing the country and he was adopted and raised by an infertile Limsa Lominsan couple. He grew up with a bunch of cousins and helps them with their kids, his nieces and nephews once-removed, these days. Camille's mute due to a war injury from the Calamity and speaks in sign. He's also in a relationship with Cid! Because airships get you dates. That's all you need to know for this, I think!
> 
> You can see caps and art and learn more about him over on [refsheet.net.](https://refsheet.net/Waldweg/camilledelane) He also has a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/74mL2qfFnzHrcqpBbtXj3M?si=YNrjr-EyQhqZTrGHbO9STQ), because I'm an ex-RPer, and we're like that.

Camille tapped Hugo's knee gently to get his attention. < _Guess what your mom did when she was your age? >_

The eight-year-old sniffed and rubbed one tear-reddened eye. “What?”

 _< She untied your granddad's boat and drifted out to sea.> _Camille paused for dramatic emphasis. < _During a_ huge> – he blew the sign out to expansive proportions – _ <storm.>_

“ _Mom_ did?” Hugo quickly echoed the words with his own loose signing, distracted from his tears by astonishment and the game of the private language.

Camille nodded solemnly. < _I was the last one to tie the boat up. I told your granddad I hadn't done it right. >_

“Did you get in trouble?”

 _< I did.> _Camille knelt down to pick up another shard of metal device from his apartment's floor, placing it back into the case he'd run in to find his magitek-obsessed nephew bent over, crying, small fingers covered in tiny burns, desperately trying to reassemble whatever it was he'd broken. How he'd managed to pick the lock on one of Cid's toolboxes was anybody's guess. _< And she did, too. But I got in the _most _trouble. >_

He sat back, satisfied he'd retrieved all the pieces. _ <We'll tell your mom I left the case open, okay?> _


End file.
